Pseudo Romance
by choco maribel
Summary: For now, I'll be your man and you'll be my woman," she said to him in a velvety, laced with naivety, voice. "Would you like that, shinigami?" A mischievous smile crept to his lips. "I would love it," he answered. GrellxOC oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Grell looked at his young master with his emerald eyes, his little boyish master. The lass looked back at him with those annoyed charcoal pupils. "What?" she asked in a voice that made him shiver. "Nothing, my Lord. I just find your new outfit quite adorable," he answered politely. His brown hair glistened against the light emitted by the candle. "Don't worry, I'll take it off soon," she said in an indifferent voice. Of course, this made him chuckle. "You're never a fun, my Lady." This statement made her stare back at him. "It's been a long time you called me that." Grell scooted closer to her, "Surprised, _my Lady_?"

These were the times she misses the usual idiotic butler. Tonight, this is Grell the Shinigami who is in front of her. Softly, she reached out her hand to his hair and took off the cloth that binds his hair. Gorgeous brown locks fell down and framed his face perfectly.

"I want to see my Grell," she whispered. Pulling out his comb, he combed out the chocolate color off his hair and vibrant crimson red resurfaced. Replacing his usual happy eyes with his own cunning ones. He let her marvel at his original beauty. "Do you like my beauty, Mistress?" he asked in such a sickly sweet voice. The feminine side of Grell, the self-conceited, the Death God of vanity. She smiled and tilted his chin closer. Soon, her lips brushed his. He closed his eyes and let his master do whatever she wishes. He, Grell Sutcliffe, the God of Death, was letting this mortal girl kiss him with such passion. It was melting him, breaking him and shattering him to pieces.

For awhile, he let himself be the woman, and she the man. He has always wanted it that way, though he never speaks of it knowing no one would comply with that wish. Until he met this girl. His little prince. The object of his desire. How could a mere human satisfy his needs? He let himself slip a moan and pulled her closer.

The look on her eyes was special. It was filled with lust, lust for him and him alone. In turn, he lusts for her and only her. He felt like being those disgusting creatures. Though there was no contract, he continued serving her for pleasure and entertainment as a price. For a moment, he has lost his 5 senses. She has unbuttoned his top and was kissing his neck. "Mmm… Master…" She pushed him down the bed and shushed him with those proud aristocratic eyes. "For now, I'll be your man and you'll be my woman," she said to him in a velvety, laced with naivety, voice. "Would you like that, shinigami?" A mischievous smile crept to his lips. "I would love it," he answered.

After all, he is hers and she is his…

.

.

.

.

That's it fellows! Hope you like It guys! I like it myself, though… Anyway, please review!

I shalt wait for them…!

GrellxOC oneshot


	2. Chapter 2

Pain… excruciating pain…

Her eyes slowly lose their warmth as her blood poured from her wrists. The color of her skin was slowly diminishing and her breath has become almost non-existent.

She didn't know how long she has been lying against the cold carpet floor in her bedroom. Odd as it is, even the velvet coat she's wearing is also cold.

But it has always been cold ever since she was abandoned by everyone. Even wearing black clothes didn't help ease the biting cold she felt inside.

Because she is alone.

Even pain left her…

Now she's slipping out from life, not even a single family member came to fetch her tired soul.

_Where are you?_

She thought bitterly of her dead family, where they are and how totally alone she is. Until such time came that she couldn't feel anything at all. The coldness and even the warmth, all vanished. All her 5 senses left her and she was certain that she'll finally unite with them at last.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

.

.

"What a mess you are!"

She faintly heard a weird voice say. It was just inside the room, that she was sure. Surprisingly, it doesn't sound any of her loved ones, at all. _Could it be Satan_? She'll never stoop that low as to sell her soul to the devil. It couldn't be God, since she knew that The Heavenly Father would never say that, at least as what she had believed. Plus, the voice sounded…funny.

Suddenly, she felt all her senses coming back. The pain and coldness, they're here again.

She managed to slightly move her eyelids open and saw a red blur in front of her.

.

"My, isn't our little Juliet waking up?"

.

That voice again.

Could it be one of the servants?

No, she already sent all of them away.

Then, who… could this nuisance be?

"Who…rr…y-you?" she whispered weakly, even her whisper sounded hoarse.

She heard 'him' gasp in an irritated manner.

"After ruining the cycle, you still have the nerve to ask 'tis beautiful creature's name?"

"Who… are…you?" she asked again, but this time with more strength.

With a huff, the stranger answered.

"I am Grell Sutcliffe and I am here to take your soul~"

_Take my soul_?

She thought about his words faintly. A death god?

"But unfortunately, I can't since it's not your time to die yet. And because of your little show, that William had to drag me out from my beauty rest and that is unacceptable!"

The man continued to throw a fit by ranting about things she couldn't understand.

Then she heard the sound of paper hitting the floor.

"See? You're not even on the list! I should kill you-"

"Please," the pain was already unbearable. The death god stopped to look at the pale girl.

"Please Shinigami… please end my suffering."

He raised a brow at her request. Sure, he had heard several requests like this, but this one…

It was coming from the mouth of a pure untainted soul.

The wish came from the deepest core of her spirit; it was almost delightful.

He grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth and kneeled in front of what seemed to be a fluctuating light.

Her paling skin, her bleeding wrists, her empty eyes… and her dying soul.

She's beautiful.

These tempted him to do something unusual and forbidden.

"I will, little Juliet… I will."

.

His giggle slowly died as she drifted away into darkness….

.

.

.

"Hurry up Grell," a cold demanding voice ordered.

A man having lustrous long brown hair almost tripped just to catch up with his mistress' pace.

Certainly, a stroll along the streets of London is not her cup of tea. It was cold and there were so much people. Moreover, the busy streets lead her to irritation. If it wasn't for her butler, she would never consider 'shopping'.

Amidst her walking, since she was very eager to get-over with it, she was suddenly pulled inside a fancy-looking store.

A pesky person he is.

Her eyes narrowed in realization. It's a clothing store.

Typical Grell.

With a sigh, she watched him prance around the room and twirl with the dresses.

"Oh mistress, look at this !" he sang as he showed her an exquisitely-made scarlet ball gown.

"It looks god on you," she answered as if she's said a thousand times before. The old store owner stared but kept quiet.

"Oh really?" he asked happily.

"Hm…"

.

She caught a glance of herself as she turned to the mirror beside her.

Her once long tresses were cut short just like a boy's. The idiotic butler accidentally poured thick syrup on her hair during a dinner and even how much she washed, it won't come off.

So it resulted to her weird hairstyle which he finds rather adorable. She unconsciously glared at the thought.

A shuffling sound brought her back to the present. He resurfaced from the large stack of clothes and held a red noble suit.

"Mistress, I bet this looks good on you."

She has no choice since he almost never leaves any room for her refusal. She could only sigh, rather loudly may I add, as she entered the dressing room to fit the ridiculous clothing. This cross-dressing isn't new to her, after all.

The brown-haired butler waited impatiently for his mistress to come out. To ease the boredom, he went around the room once more in search for a matching ribbon. After some time, she came out looking bored.

He squealed in excitement and tied a tri-colored ribbon of white, black and red around her neck.

She looked like a real boy, though she acts like one. He could feel the urge to hug her tight and ravish her right there and then, but he kept himself from doing so.

No, not in here.

"Later," he smirked playfully.

.

.

.

'Thump'

She fell on the bed hard as the chocolate-haired man crawled on top of her. He smiled down at her with sinister eyes; it almost made her shiver.

Everything wills soon be covered with red.

"Can't wait for your dessert?" she asked coldly.

He only snickered.

"No need to be so cold _Master_."

Her eyes narrowed as his hair changed color and his chainsaw teeth resurfaced.

"Shinigami,"she murmured as he licked his lips with lust. In a blink of an eye, her clothes were torn off her body by his death scythe – the dreaded chainsaw.

For years, she has learned not to even show a hint of emotion on her face, for this would only fuel up the red-haired god on top of her.

He smiled at her with such sweetness, so sweet that even the ants would die if they would take a taste.

His mockery and unpredictable nature never ceased to surprise her…

He was always hungry, hungry for her. And even in amidst of their deed, he still have the nerve to mock and taunt her.

"I wonder why dear Master is so sensitive," he mused out loud.

Sweat trickled down her temples as she resisted the urge to moan.

"Be quiet, you're still very slow," she retorted, earning herself a glare and a fairly deep thrust.

.

Oh yes.

Even in a helpless state, his master never failed to excite him. The delicious soul of hers is very very addicting.

Addicting enough to do this over and over again.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

That was such a turn-off, don't you think?

I'm so sorry.

As I typed this, I couldn't help but feel a little creeped out.

I mean, this is Grell we're talking about people. He's too girly to act like this!

HMP. Anyways, please review.

I understand if somebody would flame me… this chapter is really lame.


End file.
